


A Multiverse of Imagination

by LynsFantasy



Series: A Multiverse of Shipping [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Fun, Gangs, Hurt/Comfort, Lotor is good, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Multishipping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Positive Shendak, Post-Season/Series 05, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Ship Positivity, Temporary Amnesia, Traitorous Shendak, brief appearance from Lotor, canonverse, changing sides
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynsFantasy/pseuds/LynsFantasy
Summary: In the vast multiverse, everything has happened somewhere and sometime.This is a collection of assorted short drabbles of varying lengths for various ships. Each chapter is titled with the ship name.All ships are portrayed in a positive light.Every ship deserves good, clean, positive content.





	1. Shiro/Hunk - Gang AU - Bandages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not given up on A Multiverse of Possibility; however, I've been writing short drabbles in Discord lately, and I wanted to share some here. These don't follow the same strict guidelines as the limited sentence structure of the ones in A Multiverse of Possibility. Instead, these are all random and whatever length I want them to be.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them!

By night, he was Kuro, one of the fastest bikers around, feared among gangs. He was fearless and fearsome, and the rumors said that he showed no mercy.

But by day, he was Shiro. And Shiro was exhausted from the previous night's activity. He wasn't quite as invulnerable as he seemed, and he was currently nursing a couple of wounds. It was a good thing he had his loving and understanding fiance, Hunk, to take care of him.

As Hunk put ointment on Shiro's various scrapes and bruises and bandaged up the one knife wound Shiro's adventures the night before had gained him, a frown of worry was clear on his face. Hunk didn't particularly like that his fiance kept putting himself in danger like this, but he'd never tell him to stop. He knew that Shiro loved it.

Every night, Shiro put on black clothes and his black face mask, and Kuro went out into the night, leaving Hunk to worry, but Hunk believed in Shiro. He was sure that Shiro would always make it back. And Hunk would always take care of him.


	2. Shiro/Sendak - Canon Divergence - Recollection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diverges from canon in season 1.
> 
> Warning: This is a "traitorous" portrayal, which means that although the relationship is portrayed in a positive light, there is no character redemption going on here. Sendak is still on the Galra side, and Shiro... well...

Shiro hadn't remembered much of his time with the Galra, but sometimes, when he closed his eyes, he remembered a large figure with a low voice and surprisingly gentle hands. He felt a strange sense of nostalgia and loss.

He didn't recognize Sendak until they were face-to-face outside of the Castle. There, as Shiro prepared to fight, he suddenly remembered  
Sendak had taken care of him between fights in the Arena. He had tried to stop Haggar from experimenting on him. He had loved him.

Now that Shiro remembered, he couldn't fight. No, he couldn't turn against Sendak, not after all Sendak had done for him.

As Sendak stepped into the Castle, Shiro walked at his right hand.

Right where he belonged.


	3. Lance/Matt - Canon Divergence - Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There some platonic bonding with Lotor in this chapter. This is canon divergent after season 5.

When Lance told Matt about the mischief he'd gotten up to at Galra HQ with Pidge and Hunk, Matt was instantly jealous. So, in the name of boyfriend bonding time, they decided to set up pranks around Galra HQ to prank random soldiers just for fun.

The classic prank, of course, was the "bucket of ice water over a door" trick, which they were pleased to say went off without a hitch, actually hitting a pretty high-ranking lieutenant. Lance and Matt couldn't stop laughing as they ran away.

Then, of course, there was the "soap on a polished floor" trick, which got not one, not two, not three, but _four_ passing soldiers. And _then_ , when one of them came back with Lotor following, showing Lotor the trouble spot, Lotor _also_ slipped. The soldier tried to catch him, and they both ended up going down. Matt and Lance started laughing so hard that they gave away their hiding spot, and they ran off as fast as they could.

They were afraid they might get into trouble, so they decided to hold off on further pranks for the moment being. When a guard finally found them and told them that they were being summoned to the throne room, they sheepishly smiled and followed, holding hands and whispering about their “punishment" might be.

As they walked in, they noticed that Lotor had an odd expression on his face -- not upset, more like... amused? The guard urged both Lance and Matt forward...

…and they both slipped and fell, sprawled in a tangle of limbs as Lotor and the guard looked on with amusement. "Consider that my revenge," Lotor said with a smirk.

Lance looked up at Lotor in surprise. "You're not mad at us??"

"Stars, no,” Lotor said easily. “Just try not to make too much of a mess."

"And be prepared to take what we dish out, huh?" Matt asked, laughing lightly.

"Precisely."

With that open endorsement, Lance and Matt got up to many, many more pranks. Of course, they were on the receiving end of a lot of them, too. It seemed that Pidge decided to help Lotor prank them back, so they got into something of an all-out prank war. But at the end of the day, everyone had fun, and Lance and Matt were pretty proud of themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback on my writing and suggestions for how to improve, and if you enjoyed it, please leave kudos!
> 
> If you have a request for a ship and/or AU you would like to see, you may comment it if you would like. I do not guarantee that I will write for it, but if I like the idea, I'll consider it.


End file.
